Sword of Hope
& & |class=Energy Blade |similar='Spirit Sword Sickle of Sorrow Energy Blade Bad Lancer Super Dragon Fist' }} The Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 is a powerful energy blade utilized by Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form. Overview When the hopes and energies of everyone is gathered like a Spirit Bomb, Trunks then absorbs the power into his body — causing his Light Sword to become far larger and more powerful with his ki embedded. Usage and Power Future Trunks utilizes this technique to beat back Fused Zamasu, breaks his Violent Fierce God Slicer, and then finishes him with the Final Hope Slash. While Future Trunks does not use this state in the manga version of the storyline, he does appear in it on the alternate cover for The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse 2 it appears as an Ultimate Skill for the Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) and the Future Warrior under the name Sword of Hope after the 1.07.00 Update.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.07.00 Update DLC DBS Future Trunks' can use it in his Capsule Corp. Clothes 3 skillset which appears as part of the 1.07.00 Update and can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop for 300 TP Medals after the update. The skill acts similar to the Power Pole Pro transformation in function, though as it is an Ultimate Skill it can be used with in conjunction with Awoken Skill transformations such as Future Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 and any of the Future Warrior's transformations that do not overwrite (Purification or Become Giant) or prevent skills from being used (Power Pole Pro). However Awoken Skills must be activated before the Sword of Hope Ultimate Skill is used, as other skills become locked when it is activate. While the Sword of Hope is activated the user's ki drains causing the attack to end when the user is out of ki. Certain button input will result in different sword attacks: *'Weak Attack Button input' - Causes the user to perform three sword slashes and acts as the standard attack for the Sword of Hope. *'Strong Attack Button input' - Results in a forward thrusting sword charge. Due to the forward charge it doubles as a forward dash attack for the Sword of Hope. *'Ki Blast Button input' - The user performs a 360 whirlwind slash which is useful when surrounded by multiple opponents allowing it to double as a both an offensive and defensive move. *'Jump Button input' - Cause the user to attack with the Final Hope Slash which automatically causes the user to sheath the Sword of Hope after completing the attack, ending the skill, thus effectively functions as the Sword of Hope's finishing attack. *'Ultimate Skill slot input' - If the user inputs the assigned button command of the Ultimate Skill slot that Sword of Hope is assigned to while it is active then the user will sheath the Sword of Hope ending the technique. Can be used to end the technique without attacking. Gallery References Category:Swords Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Transformations